


i've just seen a face

by leapylion3



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Blind Date, Dorks, Drabble, F/M, First Dates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leapylion3/pseuds/leapylion3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gilly set up Jon and Alys on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i've just seen a face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aergia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aergia/gifts).



> just a super quick drabble written a couple nights ago within the span of 10 min :)))

Gilly had gone to college with her, said she was real nice and real sweet. Her boyfriend had broken up with her a couple months ago, and she was in a perpetual funk. Gilly and Sam encouraged him to go out with her, and finally, after much delay, he told Gilly to call her up and make it a date.

He hadn't expected her to be so...well...

The only word that could come to his mind was 'wow'. (He made it his mission to think of a better one by the end of the night, but he was having trouble forming a coherent thought when she was _there_ , was smiling at him with the perfect pearly white smile straight out of a toothpaste commercial, was  _real_ and no longer just a figment of his imagination, formed by Gilly's descriptions of her.)

"I'm Jon," he finally managed to choke out, thrusting his hand in front of him.

She laughed, and it was not a fake giggly sound that a lot of girls tended to do, but was instead loud and clear like a bell. "I know." She shook his hand in a firm grip. "I'm Alys."

"Do you want to, um..." He felt as if every eye in the restaurant was on him. "Here, just lemme..." He scrambled and pulled her seat out for her, and flushed as he helped her to sit down, his hand on the small of her back (and he swore that he could feel the heat of her skin even through the tight black dress she wore).

"I haven't..." she started, biting on her bottom lip as he took his own seat. "I haven't really done... _this_  in awhile."

He understood.

He really did.

He'd recently gotten out of a relationship with a redhead, a freckled, wild little thing, and he'd promptly slept with her curvaceous blonde best friend the night after to prove a point, although that didn't work out so well, because Val told Ygritte what happened, and the whole thing just got very messy. (He didn't want to go into more detail.)

"Me neither," was all he said.

The brunette in front of him studied him with curious eyes, and she crossed her legs under the table (he could feel it, because her foot brushed his calf with the movement). "Well, I guess we'll have to start sometime."

"Okay," he replied.

She smiled again, though her cherry red lips were closed this time; she was a lipstick model instead, not some second-rate toothpaste spokeswoman. "Okay."


End file.
